Wiccan wonders
by Emmerliejoy
Summary: I'm new here and I hope you enjoy!


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12pt; line-height: 15.95pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size:11.5pt;font-family:Courier NewTimes New Romanmso-fareast-language:  
EN-GB"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Wiccan wonders part 1 (written in first person as Sandra) /spanbr / br / The clock struck three. I awoke from that strange dream again. A dream that was so strange each time I awoke I felt someone was there, surrounding me. I didn't fall back asleep this time however, instead I clambered out of my single bed, slipped a pair of well-loved slippers onto my feet and headed towards the kitchen where I felt the need to once again read over the case files. "Who killed her? Damn I wish Brian hadn't gone on holiday to America to by a new bike! This case would have been solved by now!" I thought to myself whilst sipping on my strong coffee. "Witnessed by brendo..." br / br / (4 hours later)br / br / Beep, beep, beep. "Huh? Oh shit I must have fallen asleep whilst reading this bloody case" I cursed whilst pulling my head of the crystal white table. As I looked over to check the time I noticed a strange object lying by my clock it appeared familiar to me then I realised what it was, a beautiful red ring. As I picked it up I remembered it was in that strange recurring dream that kept waking me up at the exact same time of 3:00 every night. However like always I thought nothing of it and continued on to get ready for another day at / br / ( 2 hours later )br / br / "Okay lets pick up where we left off today" I said whilst making eye contact with jerry, he had a thing for me ((#teamsherry)) " Cristal Ariana Adkins was found dead on the 21st of June 1994 at the Rollright stones she was only 20" I said for about the one hundredth / " and no witnesses?" Asked jack. "Yes, apparently a Brendon Gallagher but he died from a heart attack during the original investigation and No one else came forward as a witness after he died. Surely someone other person would have known her?" I / "What about weapons? Was anything found at the crime scene?" Jerry askedbr / "As I said before nothing" I replied. Once again jerry was giving me that look I was absolutely sure he fancied me and I must admit he is a nice / "You look very pretty today" jerry said whilst looking at me / "Thank you, so do you" I laughed "do you want to..." Jerry said before jack butted in "no wonder this case is getting nowhere you too are flirting all of the time!" He cursedbr / Jerry continued smiling at me however I didn't like to show that I had feelings for him so I avoided eye contact with him (that really got on his nerves) " perhaps we should get back to the case then?" I askedbr / "Why don't we head to the crime scene? Perhaps we may find someone there?" Jack questionedbr / "Okay" I repliedbr / "My car broke down could I possibly go with you Sandra?" Jerry askedbr / "Uh okay Jack will you be alright on your own? I asked feeling quite bad for making him go by himselfbr / "Sure I'm old enough to look after myself!" Jack laughed. So we all left the station and headed to the roll right stones. br / br / "Are we there yet?" Jerry moaned. Honestly it was like having to put up with a five year old. br / "Not long now you baby" I laughed whilst taking a right turn up a long country road leading to the / There were beautiful pastoral scenes with a variety of farm animals ranging from sheep to cows to pigs surrounding us. There was a sense of calmness and serenity surrounding us. I felt peaceful which is something I had not felt in a while with work and everything. Finally we arrived at this mysterious and isolated place known as the rollright stones. br / "Finally" jerry sighed br / "Stop moaning you dinosaur" I giggledbr / "I'm going to go and stretch my legs" jerry said whilst wondering off into a field br / "Don't go far" I shouted. br / I wasn't entirely sure where jack was, perhaps he took a wrong turn or something I thought while I opened the gate and wondered down a small dirt path the led to another large field. I looked to my right and there was a large ring of old corroded stones with a fire pit in the middle. At this point I was all alone and I must admit I felt quite scared. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sparkling red gem. I walked across the bumpy ground over to the old corroded rock that had this red gem on it however when I got closer I realised it was that red ring from my dream that I had left at my house. How on earth has it got here? I thought to myself. I picked up the ring and held it up to the light as I did so I heard loud footsteps behind me. /br /End of part /br /This is my first ever fan fiction :) hope you have enjoyed it and reviews are welcome./span/p 


End file.
